The (Un)known Subject
by psychic soul
Summary: Raven leaves for a special profiling program in the BAU Headquarters in Quantico. But when a serial killer comes up in Jump City, she comes back only to find out how so much had changed in her absence. A dark and chilling story of how nothing is as it seems, and what we are wiling to do for the sake of pride and love. RobxRae. RxR.
1. Chapter 1: Sweet Dreams

**THE (UN)KNOWN SUBJECT**

**A Teen Titans Fanfiction**

* * *

**(A/N: So I had to write this dark story as practice for another story I had to write for my fiction class. I promise I'll update Number 1 Zero soon, as soon as I'm done with my transcription jobs. I currently have 2 jobs right now and I have barely enough sleep as it is. You really have to work hard for the money. :( **

**Anyway on to this story, so this is going to get pretty dark but I needed to familiarize myself with a mind of a killer for yes another story that I have to do. This is mixing my knowledge or what I'm learning in my Forensics class so it's somewhat true. And from all the crime-solving shows I've watched over the years. Here's a list of the vocabulary that you'll need to know as you are reading this story. **

**(1) : Based this off of Hannibal. :)) (The TV series)**

**(2) : Unknown subject - what you call the perpetrator in an investigation, especially since you don't know who that person is yet, whether its a he/she, etc. (Hence the title =)) )**

**(3) : We have been taught that a killer would usually choose victims that are weaker than he/she is. So for women that usually means children or old people. If they choose to murder men (say, their husbands) they use poison, or some indirect method. The only exception to this case is Aileen Wuornos, who shot men who she thought were going to rape her. **

**(4) : MO- or modus operandi. Basically, how a killer kills his victims.**

**(5) : signature : something that a killer does that he doesn't necessarily have to do to kill the victim, but he does it anyway. Example would be how Dexter (from the TV series Dexter) collects blood samples from his victims and puts them on slides. And Red John (from The Mentalist) draws smiley faces with the victim's blood on the walls. **

**(6): Post-mortem : After death**

**(7) : Profile : Who you think the killer is, what kind of person he/she is, etc. This will help the police know what kind of suspect they are looking for.**

**So that's everything! Please tell me your thoughts, if this is too dark or too scary. I've finished this story already and will probably post the chapters one day at a time. (It's only 5 chapters :)) ) And please tell me if its believable or not. And yeah, the chapters are songs, not just the title of the song, but the song itself. And this was partly inspired by a story here, but if I tell you what it is, it might spoil the fun. So enough about that, on to this really creepy story! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Sweet Dreams**

_"Sweet dreams are made of this  
Who am I to disagree?  
Travel the world and the seven seas  
Everybody's looking for something  
Some of them want to use you  
Some of them want to get used by you  
Some of them want to abuse you  
Some of them want to be abused_

I'm gonna use you and abuse you  
I'm gonna know what's inside  
Gonna use you and abuse you  
I'm gonna know what's inside you"

_- Marilyn Manson_

* * *

"This is the tenth one this month." One of the officers glumly said, stroking his thick, brown mustache.

"And that's not counting the other bodies we didn't consider last month." The detective replied, crunching up his black brows together, deep in thought.

The group of officers was looking down a crime scene in a dark alleyway somewhere in Jump City. The man, who was later identified as Billy Henderson, or "Scarro-Bill" as he was commonly known, was sprawled on the dirty floor, head flat on the ground, with his arms flanked on the sides, and his neck in an awkward, twisted angle. He had bruises all over his body, and his face was covered in his own blood, from a head wound. Dried blood was all over his body, showing signs of that he was brutally beaten up before his death. It seemed like a bar fight gone wrong, but the police knew better than that now.

"When did you notice the pattern in the bodies?" Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans, asked the investigating officer, as he walked toward the group. He thought that the police needed the help of the superhero team, knowing that his Bat-given investigative talents could prove useful and help the clueless officers out.

"Just a couple of months ago. We've been noticing a lot of low-life thugs turning up dead in dark alleyways, but we didn't really think anything of it, just chalking it up to a bar fight gone wrong. That is, of course, until the bodies came piling up." The detective pulled out a small notebook as he talked, flipping to a specific page. "Every other night, we'd find a dead body in a dark alleyway somewhere. Every. Other. Night. The pattern was finally revealed to us, and we couldn't deny it anymore. We have a serial killer in our hands."

"Are you sure it ain't one of you costumed folks?" An older officer with white hair pointed accusingly at the Teen Titans. "Maybe one of you got tired playin' the good guy 'an started killin' off these low-lives."

"I assure you officer, none of us would ever stoop so low." Robin defended, standing right in front of the officer. "After all the help that we've done for the city, I didn't think you'd actually have the guts to point the finger at _us." _

"And besides, this is too cruel, man. We wouldn't beat up someone like that." Beastboy added nervously, trying to distract Robin from the murderous glare that he was giving the older policeman.

"Yes, we are good people. Even with out superpowers, we do not resort to doing these kinds of things." Starfire added, floating beside Robin and placing a hand upon his shoulder, in an attempt to calm him down.

"Oh yeah, what about your dark teammate? Isn't she like the devil or something? How do you know she had nothing to do with this? She ain't here, ain't she? Maybe you're hiding her 'cause she went berserk and did this!" the police officer continued, even thought his fellow policemen were already trying to stop his tirade.

His disrespectful statement only angered Robin even more. He roughly grabbed the officer by his shirt as he coldly told him, "Don't even talk about Raven like _that. _She's been in Quantico for how many months now, studying in the Behavioral Analysis Unit so she can catch killers and do your job for you." He instantly dropped the officer as he said that, sending him crashing to the ground. The other officers surrounded him and apologized to Robin, saying the older policeman was out of line. Robin simply shot them a glare and walked toward Cyborg, who was still examining the body.

"Have you noticed this Detective? There are a lot of wounds that are inconsistent with the body." Cyborg said, after doing preliminary scans on the bodies. Robin instructed him to use his scanners on the crime scene, believing that the local police would miss something vital. Apparently, he was right.

"What did you find?" he asked the cybernetic teen as he stood beside him.

"There are a lot of broken bones that are inconsistent with the other wounds. If he was just simply beaten up, well first of all, his neck and arms shouldn't be angled like that. They're not consistent with the other wounds on the body." Cyborg showed him the holographic scans from his arm, pointing out the abnormalities in the broken bones of the corpse.

"What could that mean?" the Hispanic detective thought as he stroked his chin, becoming more and more puzzled by this case.

"That means that he was thrown off that building after he was beaten up and killed." A familiar voice said from the behind the group.

They all turned around to see Raven, wearing a black polo shirt with the word "Trainee" at the back, and brown pants. (1) The Titans were shocked to say the least, seeing her like that. They rarely saw her in anything either than her uniform in the many years that they had known each other, but now they saw her as casual as she could ever be.

"Raven…" Robin breathed, instantly relaxing his tense body at the sight of the dark empath.

"I got here as soon as I received your message on my communicator." She explained as she neared the group. "I also stopped by the police station to take a look at the files on the other crime scenes that you have found in the past few months."

Despite the grim situation, Starfire, Beastboy and Cyborg all went toward Raven and welcomed her home, giving her a number of potentially-harming hugs, and telling her how much she was dearly missed.

As Robin was about to give her his own welcome, Raven went back to business, and took a closer look at the dead body sprawled on the ground. She crouched down to take a better look at the body, being careful not to touch it or to contaminate the crime scene. Everyone just watched her as she circled the dead body, wondering what she was doing. After a few moments of her inspection of the crime scene, as well as her referrals to previous case files, she began to explain her findings on the case.

"You're right, this is a serial killer, and not just any gang war. The victims aren't really connected to one another. They don't even belong to the same gang. I believe, the only reason why they were chosen was that they were just _there._ They were chosen based on circumstance, more than anything else."

"But why thugs and low-life criminals?" the detective asked.

"Your unsub (2) has a sense of righteousness. Despite the fact that he is murdering people, he still has a sense of justice and believes that it's part of his job to get rid of these kinds of people. Actually, the real reason why it escalates to murder is because he or she, most probably he, is very angry about something. He keeps it hidden that's why it comes out in these killings where he brutally beats up these criminals until they're dead. He doesn't want to it to end up in murder, but his uncontrollable rage drives him over the edge and he ends up killing them." She explained matter-of-factly.

"Why do you say the perpetrator is male?" the detective asked once again, taking down notes in his small notepad. He seemed to be learning so much from what Raven was saying.

"Because you'd need a pretty strong person to beat up these kinds of people. (3) And physically, women lack the strength needed for that kind of MO. (4) It can also be hypothesized that it's actually a group doing this, but the wound patterns are consistent with a single style, and not erratic, as if a mob was beating him up. Your unsub is probably a very strong man, who is adept in maybe a martial art or into wrestling. It's quite possible that he's a police officer, or anyone in law enforcement. He could also be a wrestler or a martial artist who has gone through a traumatic experience with gangs. Especially since his signature (5) requires a lot of strength as well."

The police offers were shocked with what Raven said, especially it was just moments ago when one of their own was pointing their own finger at the Titans. And now it seemed that the tables have been turned.. by the forensics expert herself.

She paid no mind to the whispers of disbelief from the officers and instead flew up toward a nearby building that was enclosing the alley. She seemed to be searching for something, and only Robin was gazing up at her intently. When she finally floated down back to the scene, the Titan leader asked her what she was doing.

"I was checking the unsub's signature." She explained in her deadpan voice. "Cyborg, I've confirmed my theories on the broken bones that you found on the victim."

Cyborg turned his attention toward the dark empath, followed by Beastboy and Starfire, who were both quite confused with everything that was happening. Only the detective was paying attention to the Titans now, the other police officers still whispering about her profile on the killer.

"The body was thrown from up there." She pointed toward the adjacent roof from the alley. "Probably with some sort of detachable pulley. The unsub tied the body to the pulley and lifted the body up to that height, only to have him crashing down to the ground, thus breaking his bones. If you can verify, you can see that his broken bones are consistent with a high-altitude fall."

Cyborg checked his scans, taking into consideration the height of the building and its distance from the ground, and he saw that it was a match. "She's right." He confirmed. "The broken bones are consistent with that high of a fall. They would also explain why they seem to be post-mortem. (6) But I don't get it, if the victim was dead already, then why did he had to make the body fall down to the ground?"

"Because that's his signature. He doesn't have to do it to kill the victim, but he has to do it for his own purposes mostly. It might be connected to the reason why he became a killer in the first place. Maybe he was pushed off a building by a thug, or maybe he watched someone he loved fall to the ground. There are a number of possibilities, but at least we know what his signature is."

"Do you think you have enough information to make a profile? (7)" The detective asked Raven, still starstruck by her prowess in processing the crime scene.

"Hmm.." she thoughtfully mused for a few moments before she finally spoke up. "I can't determine ethnicity yet, but we are looking for a male, around 20 to 30 years old, with a strong physique, maybe bulky, or lean and muscled, but definitely someone with great strength. He may be a wrestler or a skilled martial artist, working in law enforcement or someone with a vendetta against gangs and thugs. He may seem like a quiet man, but in truth he is filled with an uncontrollable rage that clouds his judgment. He's really, really, _really _angry about something, and we have to find out what. There seems to be a sense of loss behind the anger. He might have lost a loved one with one of the gang brawls or through a fall from a high place. You can check recent gang activity wherein civilian victims were involved. Also look into events related to deaths from high falls, or anything like that. We have to look into his signature, it might be our most important clue as to who he might be." She paused after this statement, as if she had just realized something. Her face suddenly became shocked for a moment, before she reined her emotions back to her usual blank expression. "Just be cautious since this unsub is dangerous. If he can single-handedly beat up experienced criminals to death, then he could do the same to your officers. Can you just relay this information back to them? I don't think they would want to hear my voice anytime soon."

"Of course." The detective said, still amazed at her detailed profile of the killer. "We'll start with our investigation and update you as soon as we can."

"And we'll keep an eye-out during our patrols for the killer." Robin volunteered, also gazing at Raven with a certain awe, but it was not just because of her skills as a profiler. It was something much, much more.

"So can we go now? This place gives me the creeps." Beastboy said, finally voicing out his discomfort ever since they set foot on the crime scene.

"Yes and we must celebrate Friend Raven's return after many months!" Starfire exclaimed, her hands clasped in joy.

"Yeah we can grab a pizza and Rae can tell us all about her adventures in the FBI!" Cyborg said as he wrapped a protective around Raven's smaller form.

Robin scowled at the brotherly sight as Starfire floated beside him to wrap her own arms around him and place a kiss on his cheek. "Isn't it wonderful that Friend Raven is back?" she asked enthusiastically while Robin only nodded numbly in response.

"Guys, I still have to get back tomorrow. I still have a few classes left and I just came here because you really needed help in that investigation." Raven replied, as she stepped out of Cyborg's half-embrace, while sadly gazing at the loving couple beside her. It reminded her of the very reason why she had gone to Quantico in the first place.

"And that is exactly why we have to celebrate. On to the Pizza Palace!" Cyborg announced as he led the way out of the dark alleyway, the other Titans following right behind him. They left the police at the site without even saying a word, knowing that they were still arguing about the profile that Raven gave them.

Raven was trailing behind them when she saw something on the ground that caught her eye. She went closer to the object and her eyes widened in recognition. Her previous theory was only confirmed even more in her mind,

"Raven, are you coming or what?" Beastboy called out from the T-car.

"Coming!" she shouted back, as she took the piece of evidence and hid it in her pocket, not giving the arguing investigators a chance to see it.


	2. Chapter 2 : Hatefuck

**(A/N: So yeah, this chapter is pretty short. :( But don't worry, I'll post the next chapter tomorrow or even sooner if you guys want it that way! :) Oh and just a question, since this story will now take a different track from the previous chapter, would you want like a sort of crime-solving story for the Teen Titans? I had plans to make one (but with a lighter and more comedic, Pushing Daisies-esque approach) but only if you guys are up for it. Or maybe they become a crime-solving team based on different shows, and they can't get back to their own show until they solve a certain crime. Haha what do you guys think? Well anyway, it's just a thought. Tell me if it sounds interesting :)) Or if you'll read something like that. **

**Oh well, on to the replies! **

**ahsokalo: **** Thank you! And yeah I already replied to your PM, but yes thank you for being awesome and I hope you are doing well too! :)**

**acrobats they tumble : Thank you huhu you make my heart swell. You are just amazing as always! :)**

**Rhetorical-Questions : Thank you! And don't worry, you'll get your wish at the end of this chapter. Hihi ;)**

**TheBeatles141 : Thank you! And you never know, there might be a serial killer on the loose in your neighborhood. Hihi. :)) Just kidding. Only time will tell but I must warn you, it's not who you'd expect! And it's amazing, you're a Beatles fan! I am too huhu I just love them :(( I actually attribute Maxwell's Silver Hammer to this story. I'm not sure if you get the connection but yeah :))**

**Jinx : I think I know who you think the killer is, and.. well.. As what Raven will learn in the following chapters, not everything is as straightforward as they are in the textbooks. Things are far more complicated than what they seem to be, and it will only be revealed in the next chapters. And well, I keep on doing these dark-themed stories because I believe that these characters are pretty complex, and have different facets, that we can explore. Which is pretty much in line with DCs upcoming Forever Evil Event. Hihi. People's motivations have always been something that has fascinated me. Why do people do certain things? What makes a person evil or not? And the goal of Number 1 Zero is to actually make you question who the good guys are and who the bad guys are. Well of course, that will be further pursued with the next chapter and the upcoming sequel but yeah. Sorry I digressed, but I hope that cleared things up! :)**

**TheDreamChaser :** **Huhu thank you and I love you too! I hope you enjoy this story as well! **

**And now, on to our chilling story! Tell me if you want the update sooner! :)**

**(1): Oh and btw, this now mentions the name of Dr. Will Graham from the series Hannibal. Just a little background (and he's actually sort of the same character from The Red Dragon.) He's a teacher at the BAU Headquarters in Quantico. He has the gift of pure empathy, which is sort of similar to Raven's powers. But the difference with him is that he uses it to catch killers, and sometimes he can't distinguish himself or his emotions from the killers. So in this story, the FBI invites Raven to maybe help him understand his powers of empathy, and to learn a bit of crime-solving as well. Here's an image of what he looks like, because he's played by the handsome Hugh Dancy (just take out the spaces) you can ask me questions if anything else isn't clear. **

** images6. fanpop image / photos / 34300000 / Will - Graham - will - graham - hannibal - tv - series - 34353584 - 500 - 600 .jpg**

**And with a little quote for you guys (I had to spell it out for you guys because fanficiton does not want me to post it even with the spaces huhu :(( ) : **

** 31. media. tumblr dot com slash f3e2c1f59e40b09f89f7f0d23b41a3bd / tumblr _mrhwo74MhC1rvs9wso1 _500 .jpg**

**And now on to our story! :D**_  
_

* * *

**THE (UN)KNOWN SUBJECT**

**A Teen Titans Fanfiction**

**Chapter 2: Hatefuck**

_"If I put my hands around your wrists  
Would you fight them?  
If I put my fingers in your mouth  
Would you bite them?  
So many things that I would do  
If I had my way with you._

And there will be no tenderness  
No tenderness  
And there will be no tenderness  
No tenderness  
I will show no mercy for you  
You have no mercy for me  
The only thing that I ask  
Love me mercilessly  
Love me mercilessly"

_- The Bravery_

* * *

"So Rae, what did you do in Quantico?" Cyborg asked as he took a big bite of his slice of pizza. He sat beside the scowling Robin, whose arm was still around his girlfriend, Starfire.

Raven noticed that her leader was gazing intensely at her, and her heart was racing with assumptions as to why he was looking at her in that way. But she pushed all those fears aside when she finally looked at Cyborg to answer his question.

"They had a investigator there that is an empath just like me. His name is Will Graham. (1) They thought that we could help each other use our gifts to be able to catch killers and keep our sanity intact. So I attend his classes and learned more about profiling while I taught him how to separate himself from the unsubs. It's been a great learning experience, and I'm glad to be able to help him out too." She explained as she took a sip of her coke.

"So.. you spend most of your time there.. with this Mr. Graham, right?" Robin asked through clenched teeth.

"Yeah. I help him out through his other problems as well. He's hopelessly in love with one of his colleagues, and I'm trying to help him sort out his feelings." She replied, instantly picking up what her leader was insinuating, and shooting down the thought at once. _Why does he even care? He's already got a hot supermodel girlfriend right beside him. _She thought bitterly to herself. And it wasn't like she told them about her fellow male classmate whom she spent the most time with while she was in Quantico.

"That's cool! It's like you're in Criminal Minds!" Beastboy said excitedly.

Raven let out a soft chuckle at the comment. "You're actually right for once. What we learn there is pretty much what they do on that show."

"Oh glorious! Will you become an investigator over there after your classes are over, Friend Raven?" Starfire asked innocently. She was oblivious to how her boyfriend instantly tensed at the comment.

"I don't know Star. I haven't thought that far ahead yet. I'd have to leave the team if that is what I chose." The dark empath replied sullenly. She certainly didn't want to leave the team, but the couple in front of her was making it harder for her to stay.

"Well, whatever your decision Rae, you know we support you a hundred percent." Cyborg said, with a tinge of sadness in his voice.

"Yeah, you should have seen how badass you were out there! I didn't understand half of the things that you were saying, but you were awesome! Even the detective was impressed with you. It's like you're really cut out for this kind of work." Beastboy added.

Robin suddenly slammed his fist down the table, and stood up angrily. "If you're all done with lunch, we have to get back to the Tower. We still have training to do, including you Raven." With that he stormed out of the restaurant, with Starfire trailing behind him.

Raven was simply shocked by the Boy Wonder's sudden behavior. Cyborg simply placed a hand on her shoulder as he explained, "I'm sorry about Robin. I don't know what's happened to him, but ever since you left, he's been acting like a giant douchebag. I sometimes feel bad for Star, since she has to take the brunt of his anger. We've all tried talking to him, but nothing's changed."

Raven said nothing but simply gazed outside, wondering what was going on his mind, and secretly fearing what it could be.

* * *

It was late at night when Raven found herself standing outside of Robin's door. She had to make sure that they were the only ones awake when she did this. Every fiber of her being was screaming in fear of what could happen next. But she took a deep breath to try to still her nerves. Mustering up all of her courage, she knocked on the steel door with his name on it.

She only had to knock once before the door swished open, revealing the Boy Wonder. Before she could even get a word out, he placed his hand at the back of her head and kissed her with so much passion that Raven could not recover from her shock. He pressed her body close to his own as his arm snaked to the small of her back. He pulled her small body into his room, as his door closed, effectively sealing them off to the outside world.


	3. Chapter 3: I Want You

**(A/N : So here we are with another chapter! This is where things get pretty exciting. Tee hee. :**

**TheDreamChaser : Thank you! Yeah Robin is really cute when he's jealous, hihi. : Here's your update!**

**acrobats they tumble: Have no fear! Here is the next update! And we get to meet the male classmate more in this chapter. Hehehe. Rae choosing the BAU.. well, we'll see :))**

**Jinx: Thank you as well! I really thought that you were mad at me or something in the last chapter. Huhu. I'm glad that you're still enjoying this story so far! :)**

**VinBlack: Don't worry, here's the next update! Raven was in the BAU for about a couple of months.. around 3 I suppose, so not that long. I'll probably write a separate story with that approach (if I have the time :)) ) because as you will see in this chapter, things are going to change drastically. **

**And a big hug and shoutout to ahsokalo! Take care in your flight! **

**And for the note...**

**(1) : Psychosis is a number of psychological conditions or disorders that they sometimes use to explain murderous behavior. Some cases would cause people to go into a dissociative state when committing murders, so they aren't really aware that they are doing these crimes. But these are for very, very, very rare cases only. Usually serial killers are very much aware of their actions and what they are doing. :)**

**And so now on to our story! Hold on to your seats because this is a crazy one! **

* * *

**THE (UN)KNOWN SUBJECT**

**A Teen Titans Fanfiction**

_Chapter 3: I Want You_

_"Oh my baby baby I love you more than I can tell  
I don't think I can live without you  
And I know that I never will  
Oh my baby baby I want you so it scares me to death  
I can't say anymore than "I love you"  
Everything else is a waste of breath_

_I want to know the things you did that we do too  
I want you  
I want to hear he pleases you more than I do  
I want you  
I might as well be useless for all it means to you  
I want you  
Did you call his name out as he held you down  
I want you  
Oh no my darling not with that clown  
I want you_

_You've had your fun you don't get well no more  
I want you  
No-one who wants you could want you more  
I want you  
Every night when I go off to bed and when I wake up  
I want you  
I want you  
I'm going to say it once again 'til I instill it  
I know I'm going to feel this way until you kill it  
I want you  
I want you"_

_- Elvis Costello (cover)_

Raven, for the most part, had no idea what was going on. One moment she was just standing outside the Boy Wonder's door, the next she was being pinned against the cold metal, as he continued the assault on her mouth. She couldn't deny the fire that his actions were igniting deep inside her, even as his tongue forcedly pushed into her mouth. But being the objective and rational woman she had always been, she couldn't let this go on any further. Even as Robin hungrily felt the curves of her body, she knew that this was wrong. She tried to speak, but his lips instantly stole the sound with another deep kiss. She tried to push him away with her arms, but he pressed his chiseled body harder to her own, trapping her between the door and his own chest. Her eyes shot open and she let out a strong wave of power, finally sending him flying to the other end of the room.

He fell to the ground as she slowly slid down to the floor, in a desperate attempt to catch her breath. She had no idea what had just happened. She originally came here to confront him about the evidence that she saw at the crime scene, evidence that implicated him in the murders occurring in Jump City. She wanted to give him a chance to explain, to give her plausible reason to believe that he didn't do it, that he wasn't the killer. Or at the very least, she wanted him to tell her why he did it, why he suddenly stepped over the edge and started hunting down their enemies. But then he had to kiss her senseless and make her collapse on the floor, which certainly didn't help their situation. She had no idea what was happening- and she was determined to find out _now._

"Robin what the fuck is going on?" she screamed, as tendrils of black energy sizzled from her hands.

The man in question said nothing, but simply sat on the floor, without saying a word. He instead got up and stalked toward the empath, with a predatory glint behind his masked eyes.

In fear, Raven started moving back, but she didn't move too much before her back hit the cold metal of his door. It was then that she realized how helpless she looked at that moment, before a man who could potentially be a serial killer.

"Robin, answer me! What is going on? What are you doing?" she screamed once again, this time with fear and panic in her voice.

He stopped a few steps away from where she was, as if her words had finally gotten into him. He clenched and unclenched his fists, as if battling against emotions that were raging inside of him.

But after a few tense moments, he was able to compose himself, and calmly tell her what he had wanted to say for so long. "I'm sorry… I should have been smarter. I should have known what I really wanted from the start. But I was stupid. I denied my heart. And then you left and I didn't know what to do. But now you're back and I couldn't let the opportunity pass by without telling you.. what I had done…"

"No, Robin! Don't say it! Don't tell me it's true!" Raven cried out, showing more emotion than she ever had before.

"I can't. I have to tell you now, there's no turning back. I have to tell you Raven!" he shouted out, the feeling welling up in his chest becoming too much to bear. "I love you!"

Raven was taken aback by his admission. That was obviously not what she had expected to hear. She was even more confused than before. Was he only saying that to throw her off from the truth? Were his words only fabricated lies, especially with how he touched Starfire, how they were always together?

"No… you're lying." She decided, in a softer voice than what she had just moments ago. "You're just saying that to distract me from what I know. You know I know, don't you?"

"Know what…?" he asked, confused at the sudden turn of the conversation.

"You know that I know that you're the killer! You're the one who's been murdering those thugs!" she shouted out, as tears started forming in her eyes.

"Wait what?! Raven what are you talking about?"

"Don't lie to me anymore, Boy Blunder. It may work on the police, on the team, even to your precious girlfriend, but not to me! You're the serial killer in Jump City! You've been killing those thugs on the streets!"

"What makes you think I did it? Raven, I thought we were best friends! I thought we had a bond! Why would you think I would do such a thing?" he asked, coming closer to the empath who was accusing him of murder.

"Oh c'mon Robin! You easily fit the description, the profile! Young man, in his 20s, martial arts expert, strong sense of justice, uncontrollable rage, heck even the signature points to you!" she shouted back, pointing a finger at the Boy Wonder, the Teen Titan leader, the symbolism of justice for so many people. Raven started doubting herself, could it be possible for him to become a murderer?

"The signature…?"

"The signature of the killer. Pushing people off of buildings. Your parent's death.. ring any bells?" She inwardly winced after those words escaped her lips. She didn't mean to be so cruel when she said it, especially since she knew how much it hurt Robin. She could see images of the Flying Graysons falling from their trapeze act flash through her eyes, and his as well. Through their bond, she had seen their deaths as if from his own eyes, and she knew how much pain he felt when he saw that. And to bring it up so cruelly… the harsh interrogation method did not bode well with her conscience.

Robin was silent for a few moments, as if he was considering Raven's words. Then, he suddenly came towards her, and held her hands in his own. His voice was only above a whisper when he said, "Is it so unfathomable for you to believe that I love you, that you feel you have to accuse me of murder?" His thumbs were caressing her hands as he spoke, "I can see why you'd think it was me, but I assure you, Raven, I didn't do it. Just as I assure you that I love you."

"That's just it!" Raven screamed out, taking her hands roughly from his own. "How can you say that you love me when you're with Starfire? How can you say that you're not the one who did it when I saw this in the crime scene earlier?" She took a remnant of his grappling hook from her pocket, and threw it in front of the Boy Wonder. "Be thankful that I saw that before the police did! Robin, if they find that in the crime scene, they'll instantly connect it to you! What is wrong with you?"

He stared wide-eyed at the red material on the floor, recognizing it at once as his own weapon. But he was certain of his innocence, just as he was certain of his love. And he needed to make Raven see that.

"Then I'm being framed! I don't know how that got there! Why is it so hard for you to believe me, Raven? We have a bond! You're an empath for God's sakes! You know that I'm not lying to you! You know that I love you!"

It was only then that she tried to use her powers to feel if he truly was telling the truth or not. She could feel it from their bond, and she could sense it from her powers that he truly was not lying to her. But then… that meant that he wasn't lying as well when he said that he loved her. But she couldn't believe that to be the truth. Especially when all he did was to show her how much he cared for Starfire. how much time they spent together, how much they loved each other. It blinded her from what her powers were telling her. If he was lying about that, then he was certainly lying about the murders.

"If you say that you love me, then why are you still with Starfire?" she said, her voice filled with resolve. She gazed straight to his eyes, through the irritating eye mask that hid his true self from her. "I'm going back to Quantico tomorrow. I suggest you turn yourself to the police, or you run as far away as you can. Bring Star with you, I'm sure she'd love to follow you anywhere. I gave the police a few misleading clues, but it will only be a matter of time before they lead the case back to you, so I'd recommend that you choose your next actions wisely."

"But Raven.. I didn't do those murders! And I don't love Starfire, I love you! What do I have to do to make you see that? Please, don't leave me again!" He begged, grabbing her arm as she turned to leave.

He sounded so desperate that it almost broke Raven's resolve to leave him there. But being the strong woman that she always was, she simply shrugged his hand off as she said, "When you finally find it in your heart to be honest with me and tell me what you really want, then look for me, and tell it to my face. Until then, I'll be in Quantico."

And with that, she left him alone in his room, confused and heartbroken.

* * *

Raven didn't even reach her room. She broke down in the hallway as tears fell from her eyes. Though she seemed so strong while talking to Robin, in truth, her heart was breaking with every word that she had said. She wanted to believe what her best friend was telling her, but she knew that she couldn't let her judgment become clouded by her emotions. She knew that she had to be rational about this. But was she really being objective about everything? Or was she letting her feelings of hurt blind her from the truth?

Just then, she received a call in her cell phone, which she quickly answered after a few rings.

"Hello?" Her voice sounded hoarse from all of her crying.

"Hello? What happened? Are you alright? Did you have him arrested already?" the male voice in the other line said, the only person she told about her theory on who the serial killer was.

"No.. I gave him a chance to escape. He said he didn't do it."

"What? And you believed him?"

"Well.. I checked his emotions. He was telling the truth!"

"He may only think that he's telling the truth! Remember our lessons in psychosis (1)? That is one of the symptoms! You were supposed to stay away from him! You were supposed to despise him! You're supposed to believe that he was the killer!" He was shouting now, his voice exposing the rage that he was feeling at the moment.

The man on the other end let out a sigh, as if he were exasperated by everything that was happening. "It's alright, don't worry your pretty little head about it. I'll go there and take care of everything okay?"

"Wait, what do you mean you'll-" Before Raven could even finish her question, the line already went dead. "Jason? Jason!"


	4. Chapter 4: Devour

**A/N: And so here is your daily dose of this story! Just an epilogue left! (shocking, right?) but yeah we can talk about the other stuff tom.. for now here is the crazy chapter that you might hate me for! :)) And to follow in the Number 1 Zero tradition, I shall once again feature lyrics from the songs that inspired this chapter :)**

**Eby Mikaelson : Hello! Well, we'll find out in this chapter. :)**

**Enigmatic Nocturne : I love you too! And I hope you are safe in your home, the rains haven't stopped yet! :( I heard the storm is going up tomorrow :| (Just for everyone's information, there is a crazy typhoon hitting the Philippines right now, and we're just crossing our fingers that we'll all be safe. :| )**

**TheDreamChaser : Haha! I'm actually curious as to why you thought of Starfire :)) (though I did read a story that Starfire kinda went crazy when she got addicted to LSD.. so yeah..) I love your display picture (or whatever you call it) btw! :)**

**acrobats they tumble : It shall be revealed in this chapter! :) And yes Raven is really a victim in all of this, especially next chapter :(**

**Jinx : Thank you! :) I'm glad I did not disappoint you! :) And I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you :)**

**doctor anthony : Thank you! I'm sorry it got dramatic and we didn't see much crime solving after the first chapter. I might write a story in that.. uh.. style or theme if you may be interested :) **

**And now for the notes! **

**(1) : Richard Grayson or Dick is Robin's real name. Just in case you didn't know that :)**

**(2) : This is based in part from Teen Titans # 29 (ver 3) **

**P.S : Please don't hate me after this chapter. I promise I shall discuss future options in the next chapter/epilogue so stay tuned for that! :)**

* * *

**THE (UN)KNOWN SUBJECT**

**A Teen Titans Fanfiction**

_**Chapter 4 : Devour**_

"_I'll swallow up all of you_

_Like a big bottle of big, big pills_

_You're the one that I should never take_

_But I can't sleep until I devour you_

_I can't sleep until I devour you_

_This is no impressionability_

_You're not crying, this is blood all over me_

_You're not crying, this is blood all over me_

_You're not crying, this is blood all over me_

_And I'll love you, if you let me_

_And I'll love you, if you won't make me starve"_

_- Marilyn Manson_

* * *

_Flashback_

_It was her first day in Quantico, and she instantly regretted coming here. She was surrounded by FBI Trainees and she didn't know any one of them. Given that she really didn't want to get to know them either, but she still felt alone in a sea of people. She already had four friends; she honestly thought that she didn't need any more. _

_As if her feet were made of lead, Raven dragged her feet across the lecture hall, preparing herself for the first class of the day. It was going to be taught by the only reason that she was here, the untrained empath by the name of Will Graham. She was hoping that she could help him use his gift more properly, and it felt nice to know that there was someone else who had similar powers as her own, even though that that person may well be on his way to insanity. _

_She chose a seat at the far back, away from curious eyes and gossiping classmates. Her seat was at the end of the row, so at least she would only have to sit beside another person, and she was hoping against hope that they would be the kind that would leave her alone. _

_Unfortunately for her, they weren't._

"_Is this seat taken?" A boy with jet-black hair asked her._

"_No." she succinctly replied._

"_Good." He placed his notebook on the desk and sat beside the dark empath, purposely ignoring the scowl that she was sending his way. _

_Raven noticed something strikingly familiar with his aura; it was as if she had felt it before, or at least, she knew the person sitting beside her. She took a moment to look at the man beside her, who had long, dark hair that was framing his face. His chiseled chin was prominent, like his arched nose and his dark eyes. His lean, muscular body reminded her of Robin's, but he was definitely more muscled than her leader, which she didn't want to remember at the moment. They even shared the same cocky vibe, and had the same well-hidden anger issues underneath their proud persona, but his was much, much, stronger than the Boy Wonder's. And that was when realization hit her._

"_Raven, if you keep on staring at me like that, I'll melt under your gaze." He suddenly teased. _

_She wasn't even surprised at how he knew who she really was, even though that she enrolled in the BAU program under the alias of Rachel Roth. No, she wasn't surprised at all because she already knew who he really was as well._

"_Don't get too cocky, Red X. I'm just being cautious around you."_

"_Please, call me Jason. Jason Todd." He replied, flashing a 100-watt smile to her, and extending his hand as a friendly gesture. _

_Warily, she took his hand and shook it once, before dropping it and looking away._

"_I suppose this is part of your plea bargain of some sorts?" she asked._

"_Yup. They'll let me go and attend these classes if I work for them and do espionage work and stuff." _

"_That's good, at least you're starting over a new leaf."_

"_Yeah, a new leaf with you." _

_His comment made Raven send a glare to his direction, but it only died when she saw the intensity of the emotion sparkling in his eyes. He was smoldering her under his gaze, and though it was very much unlike her, she felt herself melting under the weight of his stare. _

"_Robin has no idea what he's missing, does he?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

_He chuckled before giving a response that stopped Raven's heart. "How can he be spending so much time with that red-headed alien when you're right there beside him?"_

_Just then, their professor came fumbling in to class, seemingly flustered from lack of sleep, but he came just in time to save Raven from having to respond to such a comment._

* * *

_During her stay in the BAU, Raven couldn't help but become closer to Jason Todd, the second protégé of Batman, and the secret identity of Red X. He took care of her, as her friends were miles away from where she was. If she had a late night session with Dr. Graham, he'd be there outside, waiting to bring her to her dormitory. He spent most of his breaktimes with her, and all of his weekends with the dark empath. _

_She was also his most trusted confidante. He told her all of his secrets, especially how he was supposed to be dead now. And he didn't hesitate in telling her how much he loved her. He took every opportunity to do so, and Raven would only flash a wry smile in response. He knew that her heart belonged to her leader, the original Boy Wonder, and that hurt his pride more than she could ever know._

_Raven knew that he felt lesser as compared to Richard Grayson, (1) especially since he died on the job and the older boy didn't. She felt the waves of jealousy and rage that came off of Jason, which was probably why he donned the Red X persona in the first place. But in spite of that, she did her best to temper the anger that was building inside his heart. Since she knew that she only added fuel to the flame, because of her feelings for her masked leader._

"_I remember meeting you back when you were still Robin." She said cautiously, knowing she was touching a sensitive topic. "I warned you about your temper, your anger. It could lead to self-destructive behavior" (2)_

"_Yeah, you told me it could get me killed someday." Was his smiling reply. But his smile instantly fell with what he had said next. "And you were right." _

_Her heart went out to Jason at that moment, and she simply took him into her arms and held him close, trying to ease the pain that he was feeling with the memory. Knowing to seize the opportunity when he saw it, he pulled back from Raven's embrace, only to claim her lips in a searing kiss. She was surprised at first, but soon enough, she found herself responding to his kiss, threading her hands in his hair. His arms snaked down to her waist, pulling her closer to his body. _

_She finally ended the kiss, gasping for much-needed air. She couldn't look him in the eyes just yet, feeling that she had cheated him since she was still in love with her leader, her Robin. But then Jason placed a hand under her chin, and lifted her face up to meet his own. And she was shocked by the strong emotion that she found sparkling in his eyes. _

"_Wait, Raven, just wait. I'll do everything I can to be the Robin that you deserve. And soon enough, I will be your Robin, your only Robin."_

* * *

Robin was wide awake in his bed. He couldn't believe that Raven didn't even believe him, even if he was being completely honest for once in his life. But she seemed thoroughly convinced that he was the one who committed the murders. And going over the evidence that she pointed out, it seemed pretty clear that he was the one behind the murders, even though he wasn't. It only meant one thing: someone was framing him. And he needed to find who it was before the law finally catches up with him and it'll be too late.

Just then, a metallic *clank* fell on the floor of his bed. Robin got up only to find a yellow gas escape from the metallic ball. It instantly spread throughout the room, making him cough uncontrollably. When the smoke finally cleared, Robin was surprised to find that he was completely paralyzed. No matter how much he tried to move, he couldn't. All he could move was his face, which couldn't do much for him, since he couldn't reach his communicator to call for help.

His door opened with a _*swish*_ and his jaw fell on the floor with what he saw. He saw someone else wearing the Robin costume, except that he was more muscled than he was. And he gasped, instantly recognizing the only other person who could wear those colors.

"Jason…" he breathed out in disbelief. He knew that the second Robin should have been dead, ever since the Joker ended his life. But if that was the case, then why was he standing in front of him now?

"Hey Dickie." (1) He teased, playing around with a birdarang in his hand. "Miss me?"

"What happened to you Jason? You're not supposed to be here!" Richard screamed out, wanting to jump from the bed, but couldn't in his paralyzed state.

"Well, I'm here now, aren't I?" Jason teased back, enjoying the power he had over the original Boy Wonder.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh you know… just taking my rightful place as Robin." He said, now coming closer to the paralyzed leader on his bed. "You've been holding on to that mantle for far too long, it's time to show you who the better Robin is."

"It's never been about that, Jason! It's about saving lives and helping people! Don't you remember?"

"Is it, Dick? Then why don't you tell that to Raven? Apparently it doesn't matter to her whether or not you love her. She still loves you even though all you do is treat her like crap!" he shouted out, his uncontrollable rage finally showing itself.

"But I do love her! I was stupid not to know that before she left, but I do love her! She just won't believe me!"

"Of course she wouldn't! After all the pain that you caused her, you should be thankful that she's still talking to you, even willing to protect you from the law! She was supposed to believe that you were the murderer! She was supposed to send you to jail! She was supposed to be rid of you, goddamit!"

Richard took a moment to process what he was saying. He couldn't mean- "You were the one that framed me! You were the one who committed those murders!"

"Great deduction, Boy Wonder. But apparently, that wasn't enough to make her shun you away. But, that's alright. I'd rid your existence from her life, and then I'll be the only Robin in her life, and she will finally love me."

"Love you? How can she love a murderer and a thief? You're not Robin anymore, you're a monster! You're supposed to be dead!" Richard shouted out, in a final act of defiance.

"YOU. SHUT. UP!" Jason's anger got the best of him yet again, as he used the birdarang to slit his throat, the original Robin's blood spilling all over him.

* * *

Raven slept soundly on her bed, after crying herself to sleep. With everything that happened just moments before, she didn't know what to do anymore. Her confused thoughts led to her tears, tears that dried her of all emotion and strength. Until finally she succumbed to a deep sleep. In fact, it was so deep that she didn't notice the door to her room swish open, and another person enter into her room. The only time she noticed another's presence was when he lied down beside her on the bed, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hnnhh… Robin?" she asked, still half-asleep. She was wondering why he was holding her like that, and why he was so wet.

The voice beside her let out a soft chuckle, "Yes, Robin. The only one alive now. The only one that matters."

It was only then that Raven opened her eyes to really _see _who was lying beside her on her bed. "Jason? What are you doing here?" she asked frantically.

"It's alright, Raven. I've taken care of him. He'll never disturb you, or make you cry ever again. Now I'm the only Robin in your life, and now you'll finally love me."

Raven's eyes widened, finally understanding the implications of his words. "What did you do-?" she exclaimed, only to have his finger silence her. She finally noticed that his finger, as well as his whole body, was now drenched in blood.

"It's okay, Raven. All our troubles are solved, and we can run away together. I took care of _everything." _He nuzzled his face in her neck, inhaling her scent as he held her even closer to his body. "Now, sleep. We still have to be in Quantico in the morning."

Raven just simply froze there, not knowing what to do, as she too was being drenched in the blood of her best friend, the man that she loved.


	5. Chapter 5 : Help I'm Alive

**A/N: So yeah, hope you didn't get mad at me for last chapter's ending. It broke my heart too, okay? :)) Btw, please read the author's note at the end of this chapter, because you readers have to make a decision. And I hope all of those people who don't review but read, would review even just for this chapter, just so I know what you think. And I reply to everyone so yay! Oh and for your responses... **

**Enigmatic Nocturne : I'm sorry okay? :)) But there is some hope at the end of this page so just stick around for that ;) Oh and you guys should read her story One Bad Day. Pretty dark stuff, but I know your big hearts can handle it ;)**

**TheDreamChaser : Oh no! You should always have your sleep :| I hope you didn't stay up too late for this. And yeah, maybe we should give more credit to Starfire's character. (But with how she's portrayed in Red Hood and the Outlaws... or so I've heard :|) And thank you! You make my heart swell huhu. I hope you stick around for the end of the chapter for something... Haha :))**

**acrobats they tumble : Thank you! Unfortunately, yeah things aren't good for Raven right now, but yeah you guys decide what will happen to her! :)**

**doctor anthony : Thank you! And thank you for not hating me as well haha :))**

**red hood : Yeah, I think it was a good decision to explore Jason's charcter for this story. Glad you liked it! :)**

**Jinx : Thank you! Actually when you think about it, it does seem that Raven is a lousy profiler. But when I thought of this story, it actually scared the crap out of me. Cause you know, we're not really taught in our forensics class how to tell if someone's framed or not, and when all you've got to go on is the evidence, then how can you tell if someone is being framed or not? :| *scary thought***

**And a shoutout to ahsokalo who sends her reviews through PMs. Hello and thank you for being awesome! :)**

**Don't forget to stick until the end okay? There's some important author's stuff you must read!**

**(1) : We've all met Dr. Will Graham before, well somewhat, but we hear him here for the first time. In the scene, he's gone to the crime scene and used his empathic powers on it, meaning he tried to feel what the killer was thinking while committing the crime. So yeah mostly (and I think) he's right with what he's saying. **

******P.S. Metric's Help I'm Alive is PERFECT for this chapter =)) **

******P.P.S. I don't own anything. There. I said it. Now don't sue me! I only own my deranged mind. :))**

**And now without further ado... here is our epilogue of sorts for this story... **

* * *

**THE (UN)KNOWN SUBJECT**

**A Teen Titans Fanfiction**

_**Chapter 5: Help I'm Alive**_

"_I tremble_

_They're going to eat me alive_

_If I stumble_

_They're going to eat me alive_

_Can you hear my heart beating like a hammer? _

_Beating like a hammer? _

_Help, I'm alive, my heart keeps beating like a hammer_

_Hard to be soft _

_Tough to be tender_

_Come take my pulse, the pace is on a runaway train_

_Help, I'm alive, my heart keeps beating like a hammer_

_Beating like a hammer "_

_- Metric_

* * *

"The Teen Titans' leader was brutally murdered a week ago inside their Tower. No one knows how it happened. It had said that one of the supervillains went inside their home and brutally murdered him. Using a paralyzing toxin, the former Boy Wonder couldn't move, and therefore was helpless as his attacker slit his throat. The other members were also badly injured by the unsub. He electrocuted the others; they're still alive, but only barely. The cybernetic member's system was also destroyed, making it hard for scientists to bring the part-metal man back." Dr. Will Graham (1) announced to his class as he showed pictures of the crime scene on the screen of his classroom in the FBI Headquarters in Quantico, Virginia.

"The remaining Titan is still missing. Sources say that she was taken by the unsub. Their friends and the others in the superhero community are now searching for her as we speak. But knowing the dark Titan, it would be hard to find her since she could easily hide herself in plain sight if she wanted to… or if she was coerced to."

He moved to another slide as he began to speak once again. "There is a possibility, though it is highly unlikely, that this unsub is connected to the other serial killer in Jump City, who had been brutally killing thugs and street criminals. That particular unsub, as your classmate Rachel Roth correctly profiled, is driven by an uncontrollable rage due to a loss or a perceived or threatened loss of a loved one. He also had a signature of allowing his victims to fall from high places, probably based on a traumatizing experience that lead him to killing in the first place. This killer, on the other hand, was driven by a purpose. He knew exactly what he had to do, and that was to disrupt the Teen Titans. There was no emotion involved in this mission, just a simple action he had to do to reach another goal. Whatever goal that may be, may it be money or world domination or even love, was enough to fuel him to cripple one of the greatest superhero teams of our time. But the case is different for the Titan leader. His death was an act of impulsivity. He wasn't supposed to die that way, but the killer lost control of his anger, which lead to things escalating to finally end in his murder. Don't be mistaken, that was his intention all along, but Robin must have said something, which aggravated the murderer and lead to his death."

He paused for a moment, as a sign of respect for the superhero that was brutally murdered. After a few moments though, a hand was raised from the class. Dr. Graham opened his eyes and called the student to ask his question. "Yes, Mr. Todd?"

"Sir, do you have any leads on the case? What if it was a sort of murder-suicide of their leader?" the student eagerly asked.

Dr. Graham paused for a moment, considering a few options before answering. "Well, it is possible." He finally said, "But for that to happen, Robin should have gone through a deep psychosis, or at least a traumatizing experience that would fuel him to do something like this. And since we currently do not have any evidence to support that, then we can't pursue that theory yet. This would also not coincide with the fact that his body was filled with a paralysis toxin, so that possibility is highly unlikely."

He nodded once before turning his attention to his seatmate. "Welcome back, Ms. Roth. Good work with the case in Jump City. Your profile was spot on, and the local police says that they've made a lot of progress with the case."

Raven nodded numbly as Dr. Graham went on to answer the questions of the other students.

"See, I told you. You had nothing to worry about. Everything's going to be alright." He replied as he kissed her on the cheek. He squeezed her hand lightly before turning his attention once again to the class, not letting go of her hands that were still encased in his own. "I'm sorry about what I had to do to your other teammates, but at least they're still alive, right? We'll visit them soon once our classes are over, and maybe I can be the one leading them." His voice was hopeful, as he told her what he truly aspired most in his heart.

She could only stare out in front of her, not knowing what to do, or how to respond to what he just said. She detested being here with every fiber of her being. But she didn't know how else she could have escaped. Her powers have all deserted her because of the fear encasing her heart. She had no choice but to go with this murderer back to Quantico, and try to be calm about everything. With all that Jason had done, it was quite probable that she would be next on the list of people he'd kill, unless she did what he wanted. She wanted to scream, to call out for help, to tell everyone that he is the murderer, but she knew that those actions would only cause more harm than good. She didn't know if he had any sort of explosive device on him, one that he could use to murder the entire building if she wasn't too careful. She knew that he would do anything to keep her there, even threaten innocent lives for his personal gain. The irony did not escape her, though. She detested the fact that a serial killer was walking around the FBI Headquarters without them even knowing it. She had honestly never felt so helpless in her life. And now all she could do was to stay by Jason's side and think about how to bring Robin back, _her Robin, _back from the dead. After all, if the man beside her was able to do it, then why couldn't the original Boy Wonder? After all, he came out of Hell once before, so he could do it again, right?

THE END

* * *

(for now?)

**And this is where you guys weigh in! Because I personally do not want to leave it there. Haha. But if I continue it, I'll dabble into the season ender of Hannibal, since we're already there in that setting. I wanted to take it further but then since most of you guys haven't watched the show (and you guys should :)) ) then it would be hard for you to get the references and the relationships between the characters. So I've limited it to 3 more chapters, but then it will involve the season ender of Hannibal, and you guys might kill me for spoiling it to you, so here goes my question : **

**Do you want me to continue this story, (3 chapters more) but I'll talk about the season ender a little**

**OR**

**We leave it like this with this ending**

**OR **

**I figure out a way not to include the season ender of Hannibal in those 3 chapters**

**So yeah you guys have some deciding to do! Please leave me a PM or a review so I know. And for all those who are reading this story but haven't reviewed so far, please review at least just this once. Because your review will be crucial to the fate of this story! So yes please tell me what you think! :D Thank you and I love you all! :D**


	6. Chapter 6 : I Must Be Dreaming

**A/N: So hello, I am back! So obviously, by posting this, you guys can tell that I decided to continue this story. :)) And I have also prepared a soundtrack that can go with this story! Just go to the link below, and you can listen to all the songs in each of the chapters of the story (and even get a sneak peek on the songs for the upcoming chapters :)) ). I've also changed the first song to Sweet Dreams by Marilyn Manson, inspired by The Following, another great show. (And you'll get to see my real name and face in the account. *gasp* just don't mind me. Haha :)) Actually the only reason that I decided to continue this story is so that I can make an 8tracks playlist/soundtrack for it. HAHA :)) Just change the words I had to spell out, okay? :)**

**8tracks dot com slash melisa-hontiveros / the-un-known-subject-soundtrack  
**

**Oh and btw, I decided to not include the season ender of Hannibal here, but you'll just get small bits of it. And if you want to know what happened, then please watch the series! It's well worth your time and it's really beautiful, with the sets and how it's done. Bryan Fuller is just amazing. *hands down***

**So thank you all for your reviews and PMs! And I hope you guys enjoy the (sort of) second part of this story! And as promised, I reply back to everyone! :)**

**Enigmatic Nocturne : Yeah I know, and you'll see it more here! :o I hope you enjoy this chapter just like the previous ones! :)**

**TheDreamChaser : Aww thank you! :) I know, her costume is just crazy! I'm not really sure if it's actually covering anything... :| And I hate the fact that she has amnesia, I mean, why? I really don't get what that was for. I sort of blame Lobdell, but then again I think he's writing too much that's why everything's going crazy. (He writes Teen Titans btw :)) ) Okay and now it's my turn to go off-topic :)) And please don't lose sleep over this story anymore! I won't be as consistent in updating as last time so just sleep as much as you need, okay? :)**

doctor anthony : Haha. I love how you added that "revenge is good for your health" and your codename is doctor anthony. =)) Oh well, we've got to trust the doctor's orders! :))And yeah I went for your suggestion, though there are some hints in here and the future chapters, so I hope that doesn't spoil you too much :|

**PeopleKillPeople: I love your codename! I can really imagine you liking this story a lot haha :)) Just kidding. And I value your life so here is your continuation, now please live on forever! well I added hints, just so everyone won't get spoiled. Will Graham is still in here so yay! :)**

**Eby Mikaelson : I'm sorry. I felt like it was the perfect ending too that was why I asked people if they wanted me to continue, rather than just continuing it. :| If you don't want to read the next chapters, you can just ignore it I guess, or unfollow it? Can you do that on FFnet or just Twitter? Huhu sorry :(**

**Rhetorical-Questions : Aww thank you! Your review made my day! :) I hope you enjoy where this story is going to go, and I enjoy your work too :) **

**FlawlessAngel10 : Thank you for your review! Hope you enjoy this second part too :)**

**Raven-is-my-name: Thank you! Wow, that was some awesome advice. I don't really know how to maintain a fan base of readers, I just try to do my best to write the crazy ideas in my head, and hope people enjoy it. But yeah whatever works I guess. I can only bow down to a master such as yourself :)**

**acrobats they tumble : Thank you so much! Yeah I really feel sorry for Raven, but we'll see in this second part how she'll finally regain her strength and be her own woman! (or will she? :o)**

**Jinx : Haha I used just a couple of elements so I hope you guys won't mind :)) And will Jason Todd die? Hmmm.. well I guess we'll have to find out! :))**

**And for these things...**

**Jack Crawford is played by Lawrence Fishbourne in Hannibal. Just thought you'd like to know :))**

**(1) : This is how Jason's revival was explained in ver 3 of Teen Titans comics, or at least how I understood it. If I'm not mistaken, Superboy-Prime made an opening, which where all the dead heroes (and villains) passed through, which lead to the events of the Infinite Crisis arc. If it gets too confusing (I know it's pretty confusing for me) we can just go for the New 52 explanation, in which Talia Al-Ghul (who was played by *someone* in Dark Knight Rises- just in case someone hasn't watched it yet, don't want to spoil it for them too!) just threw him in the Lazarus Pit.**

**(2) : And these are the hints I was talking about. So this takes place after the season ender, probably a few seasons after it :)) And if you want to know what happens, watch Hannibal! I promise you will not waste your time. It's too awesome for my life. And Will Graham :((**

**And finally, on to the next part of this story! :)**

* * *

**THE (UN)KNOWN SUBJECT**

**A Teen Titans Fanfiction**

_**Chapter 6 : I Must Be Dreaming**_

"_How can I pretend that I don't see_

_What you hide so carelessly? _

_I saw him bleed_

_You heard me breathe_

_So I froze inside myself_

_And turned away_

_I must be dreaming_

_We all live_

_We all die_

_That does not begin to justify you_

_Help you know I've got to tell someone_

_Tell them what I know you've done_

_I fear you but spoken fears can come true"_

_- Evanescence_

* * *

_**One month later.**_

Raven's time was almost up in the BAU. The profiling program was coming to a close, and she was about to be sent back to Jump City to continue her work for the country over there. With only one week left in Quantico, the director of the Behavioral Sciences Unit, Jack Crawford, did offer her a position in their investigative team. Raven said she would think about it, after she helped her "family" recover from their "predicament".

It had already been a month since Jason's attack to the Tower, but her friends were just recovering from their wounds. They didn't take Robin's death very well, or the fact that she was still missing. They wanted to search for her whereabouts at once, but it would be detrimental in their current conditions. They were still weak from what had happened, and they had no choice but to stay in their Tower while the other Titans continued their search for Raven.

It was not like she was a happy participant in her incarceration. In fact, it was quite the opposite. But she knew better than to aggravate Jason, especially since his temper has proven to be quite deadly, especially when provoked. So instead of trying to escape, or lashing out at him, she resorted to keeping mum. She was even more stoic than before, in an attempt to control her raging feelings toward the man that was always around her. Every moment she spent around him, she thought of how to have her revenge against the second Robin. And fortunately enough, her days of musing were not put to waste. She was going to bring him down, one way or another.

Jason, on the other hand, was totally oblivious to Raven's resentment or her scheming. He chose to ignore the scowls that she sent him when she thought he wasn't looking, or the fact that she had closed herself off from him emotionally. He didn't mind that she was almost unresponsive when they kissed; he didn't notice that he had to force her to respond, that he had to push past her sealed lips to have a taste of her. There was a small voice at the back of his head that noticed these things, but he didn't pay it any mind. As long as he was with his Raven, and that she didn't seem to go anywhere, then that was alright with him. He wasn't even fazed by the fact that she hasn't even said that she loved him yet. He believed that that would come in due time. He had no idea that what she was actually feeling was so far from love, that he should be cowering in fear, instead of trying to kiss her senseless.

He wasn't even suspicious when she asked him, one night as they were walking back to their dormitories from a dinner out. Her arm was around his, and although she wore a beautiful blue dress underneath the coat that she was wearing, she didn't even give a sign that she actually enjoyed herself during their dinner. But he felt relieved when she finally initiated the conversation for once, rather than just giving her one-word replies. She seemed nervous for a few moments, before finally she opened her mouth to speak.

"Hey Jason?"

His heart fluttered at the mention of his name from her angelic lips. "Yes?" he asked excitedly, hoping against hope that his beautiful dark goddess was finally warming up to him.

"How exactly did you come back from the dead?"

He was taken aback by her question. He obviously was not expecting that from her. "Why would you want to know that?"

"Because it's life and death. I've always been interested in that. Plus, I'm half-demon. I want to know how you got out of Hell."

"Aw, Rae, I'm hurt. Why would you assume that I went to Hell?" he teased.

Raven chose not to answer that question. She wouldn't be able to control what she'd say if she did.

"Okay, fine.." he finally said, sensing that her silence wasn't a good thing. "Honestly, I'm not even sure myself. All I remember was that there was an opening in that gate between the living and the dead. But I wasn't the only one that got through. I remember Superman went back as well. And Donna Troy. And Brother Blood and a lot of other scary-looking demons. So yeah, you could say it was a breakout. (1)."

"So you're telling me that there was an opening, and all of you just passed through it?" she asked once again, confirming his story.

"Yup. But that wasn't all good, since we had no control on who was getting out. Demons, Rae. Demons were coming out of that hole, too."

She wanted to snap at him and tell him not to call her "Rae," since only her friends got to call her that, but she instead just bit her tongue and said, "Those demons were probably my half-cousins or something."

Jason just laughed at what she had said, while wrapping his arm around her, bringing her closer to her own body and placing a sweet kiss on her forehead. He didn't notice her body shudder violently in disgust as a reaction at what he did.

* * *

"Uhmm, Mr. Graham?" Raven asked, as they finished one of their empathic training sessions together.

"Yes, Rachel?" he replied, as he was stuffing documents and pieces of paper into his briefcase haphazardly, without a care to their organization.

"You're the investigator for the Robin case, right?"

Her question finally made the professor look at her. He was slightly taken aback at her question, but he tried not to show it too much on his face. "Yes, why do you ask?"

"Have you found any evidence that isn't his? Any evidence that might be linked to the killer's?" she asked with a tinge of hope in her voice, which was very much unlike her monotone.

Now, Dr. Graham's look turned skeptical. "You know I can't discuss the case with anyone unless they're involved in the investigation." He paused to look at the expression on her face before continuing, "Why are you interested in this particular case?"

Raven started fidgeting, another characteristic that was very much unlike her. "Well... because..." she stammered.

Dr. Graham's lips broke into a slight smile. "It's alright. I know."

It was now Raven's turn to be shocked. "W-what?"

"I know who you are. Rachel Roth, Raven of the Teen Titans." He stated calmly.

Suddenly, a lightbulb was encased in dark energy and exploded. Both of them turned toward the sound, and Raven felt relief wash over her. She didn't know how, but it seemed that her powers were finally coming back to her.

"Well that confirms my suspicions." Dr. Graham said once again. "You may have changed your hair and made your chakra disappear, but you are still Raven."

She finally turned back towards the doctor, only to ask, "How did you know?"

"There are only a few empaths in the world. When the FBI introduced me to someone as young as you, I started researching on the meta-humans who had similar powers, and Raven of the Teen Titans popped up. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to put two-and-two together."

In all honesty, Raven didn't feel as if she was found out, or she didn't feel like her biggest secret was finally revealed, but she felt like a great weight was lifted off of her shoulders. She didn't have to carry the burden of this secret anymore, for fear of what could happen to the innocent people around her. At least at this point, she knew that she had a confidante, in the form of Dr. Will Graham. Now, she had someone to trust, and to help her with her own personal "breakout from Hell."

"And the boy that you're always with," he continued, sensing her relief at his words. "He's terrorizing you, isn't he?"

Raven only stared at him stupefied, just allowing him to continue. Another lightbulb exploded in the distance.

"Everytime he comes around to pick you up, I sense your fear, your anxiety. It doesn't really take an empath to see how uncomfortable you are when you're with him. I guess most people don't notice because of your deadpan expression most of the time. But I can see it, the way your shoulders are tensed when you're around him, as if you are ready to strike down an enemy at any second. Your eyes are always on alert, trying to sense even the slightest movement that could mean danger, not just for you but also for your whole class. I do believe that the only reason why you haven't said anything at all is because you're afraid that he could hurt others, right?"

She only nodded her head, thanking the heavens or whatever higher power that sent her savior in the form of Dr. Will Graham.

"Is he…?" he began, unsure if he was making the right assumption.

"He is." Raven stated simply. "We just have to find evidence that will link him to the crime."

"Alright, I'll look through the crime scene. I know we found a blood sample that didn't belong to the victim there. We assumed it was from the killer being cut by his own weapon. The intensity of his emotion caused him to make that rookie mistake. Hopefully, if we can pull Mr. Todd's records from the FBI program database, then we can find a match with that blood sample."

Raven suddenly placed a hand over Dr. Graham's. "Please." Her voice seemed like she was begging, but she was actually heeding a warning. "Please be discreet about this. If he gets wind that you are on to him.. If he finds out…" her voice trailed off, unsure of how to tell him of the gravity of the situation.

"I understand. I'll be extra careful. I can take care of myself, Rachel. Don't worry." He tried to flash a reassuring smile toward her way, but they both knew how half-hearted it really was.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this."

"You didn't. It's my job to catch Robin's killer. I know the risks that I have to take." Dr. Graham was about to grab his briefcase and turn to leave, when Raven suddenly called his attention, having one more secret to share with him. "Wait!"

Dr. Graham looked at her once again, giving his full attention to her.

"That serial killer in Jump City…" she began, unsure if he would believe her. "I know my profile somewhat links Robin to the case…" she stopped when she saw Dr. Graham's confused face, realizing that she had revealed too much information. But then she regained her resolve and continued on with her story. "It was Jason. He tried to frame Robin for the crimes by adding the signature to the murders and planting evidence in the crime scenes. But it was really him. Uncontrollable rage is also a characteristic of his, as well as a sense of righteousness, though his is definitely warped." She told him everything, realizing that she finally found someone she could share the truth with, and seizing the opportunity now that it had finally presented itself before her.

Dr. Graham paused for a moment, to consider everything that Raven had said, before he gave his reply. "I'll look back at the case files in the serial killer in Jump City to see if everything you said is consistent with the evidence. But I don't doubt your profile of Jason. I can also sense the rage and righteousness that is battling within him." He drew nearer to Raven and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry Rachel. If ever Robin is really being framed of these crimes, I'll do everything to clear his name. I know what it feels like to be framed and have the evidence stacked up against you, no matter how innocent you really are." (2)

She bowed her head in shame as her next words came out of her, almost like a whisper. "I know. I'm just trying to correct the mistakes that I've made. I can't believe that I had a serial killer right beside me without me even knowing it."

He squeezed her shoulder to give her some semblance of comfort. "Believe me, I've been there too. I had a psychopath with me too. He had me fooled for the longest time. I trusted him with everything. But what's important is that your vision clears and you finally see the truth." (2)

Raven looked up to flash one of her very few, genuine smiles at Dr. Graham. It was her own way of thanking him without words, for all of the help that he was giving her.

"I'll do everything that I can to get you out of your situation, and to clear Robin's name, even just his memory." And with that, Dr. Graham finally left her alone in the large lecture hall.

When he exited the room, it was only then that Raven finally spoke once again. "You're not just clearing his memory, Dr. Graham. He needs a clean name for when he comes back."


End file.
